Template talk:Armor
item template redesign - comments requested. I think it's time the pages for armors and weapons got a redesign. Some thoughts on the matter. The current version for items has a main page that lists all the items, and then lists each item individually following the item. Example: Bracelets. I like the main table because it allows users to make comparisons of the items rather quickly. Also, we can link all items to this page. The item template below, in my opinion, is a bit more useless. The good part is that this table provides merchants which sell the item. The design of this box is a bit lacking. One important piece of information it lacks is the damage or resistances on the item. While this information can be seen in the table, it would be nice to show the information again. Also, I would like to see other information like weight, cost, or durability. Having all the items on one page makes it convenient to compare multiple items, but it does make the page very long. An alternate design would be to create an individual page for each item. An example would be what was done with Premium Content and each item Greater Mana Potion. This came out really nicely for the premium items. The advantage I see here is that it would be very easy and clean to provide a lot of information. It's beneficial for the premium items since we can add the description to the main content. I just don't know what we would put as the main article for items. For boss drops, it might work well Divine Slayer, but for normal weapons which are just drops or sold from a merchant, I don't really have much to say in the page. Not going to make any changes right away, wanted to hear what other people. -Mongoose- 23:45, December 27, 2011 (UTC) :This is one of things that has been bugging me since the beginning, and sadly, the second area in the visual redesign that I was unable to complete (the first being quests). It saves more time and makes more sense to redo existing templates and which would update already existing pages, but this can't be done because the template code is extremely hard to properly adjust to... normal standards you would see on any other Wiki. I don't know who wrote the original code, I assume it was Onteron, but he's no longer here and left the Wiki with his custom code. So we're stuck in this strange situation between two different designs, which is seen on most old pages on the Wiki. :I propose a page for every item. Weapons with similar names (or weapons in a set) should get their own nav bar at the bottom of the page, standard, off-hand, and two-hand weapons should go on the same page of the type. E.g: Nimcha Saber, Off-Hand Nimcha Saber, and Two-Handed Nimcha Saber all on the same page, with template bars showing the variants, and in that case all proper redirects should also exist. All armor pieces go on the same page in the same manner. In the case of single piece armor they would simply go on a table page for small info, nothing fancy, so what is currently done with item pages. :We also need to review the style of the Wiki and establish a universal style for all editors to follow. This includes things like what colors represent which template (e.g premium pages = teal, monsters pages = light orange, etc), what wording to use for some items (Two-Handed, Two Handed, or 2H; Longbow or Long Bow and so on), and what style to save images in so that they're organized and we don't see any things like bigblacksword.jpg - [[User:100PercentRatedR|'Edge']] 16:35, December 28, 2011 (UTC) ::Could you explain what you dislike with the implementation of the templates? They can be difficult to navigate at first. It is extremely powerful, allowing a template to be expressed in various forms, such as Template:Sword/full and Template:Sword/tablerow, simply by passing an unnamed parameter. I do think we can combine certain templates, such as Template:ranged and Template:sword. ::Could you explain more about what you are proposing for the technical implementation of templates? A template for Weapon, template for Armor, so forth? Or perhaps an overall Item template with a lot of conditionals so it adjusts to all possible items? Or something else? ::In any case, here's an idea of the interface of an item. Keep the table of items on the main page of the category. So for example, the page Swords will still have a list of swords. Remove all the little boxes below the table. Redesign the Template:Sword/full so it fills an entire page. Create a redirect for the appropriate page name and link it to the Template:Item_Name.(Actually, we might just be able to move Template:Item_Name to Item_Name. I've tried it with arrows, the templates still work as expected.) ::I've created a quick mock up of how the page would look. This doesn't really change the design of the templates. I based it off your old template for Weapons, making a few modifications so it fits in with the parameters used in the current code. The relevant items are currently just hard coded in, I'll have to think about how to automate that part. Most likely a set of categories would make it work. User:-Mongoose-/Dented Sword. Is this somewhat like what you were thinking over? ::As for a style guide, we have part of one. Regnum_Online_Wiki:Manual_of_Style. We can append this with extra information, like you were suggesting. ::Anyways, I'm still on IRC if you want to talk about this. ::-Mongoose- 20:52, December 28, 2011 (UTC)